Asriel Dreemurr ( God of Destruction).
Destruction. ❝ Just the story's bad guy. ''❞ "Destruction" is the protagonist, and main villain of the '"Hopeless Dreemurr"' AU. He was the best friend of '''Indra'( his universe's Chara), a chainsmoker, and often foreseen as a weapon of massacre by fate, along with those around him. At face value, he can be seen as a normal Asriel. He possesess a striped, turtleneck sweater, along with black trousers, but with his right eye being constantly closed and a mysteriously bandaged left arm. He also wears a black scarf, gifted to him by his best friend, which he has somewhat of an emotional attachment to. He often uses his similarities with Classic to his own advantage. Before his reunion with Indra, he just dressed like a completely average Asriel, even though that wasn't the case. However Asriel's appearance roughly changes when he undergoes his "GOD OF DESTRUCTION" ''form. Asriel then completely loses his child-like appearance, becomes taller, bulkier and way more visually aggresive than his young counterpart. He posseses war paint, consisting of two black strokes, one directly under his eyes, plus another one right beneath it, being located at the goat's cheeks. Asriel's scleras go black, his irises become white, both glowing in neon according to his level of anger. As for dressing style, Asriel loses any of his modernism, instead using black armor, which he entitled ''"Megalith", which is later revealed to be Asgore's armor, bur rearranged to suit the deity's demonic appearance. He also wears a black, ripped cape with a few emblems at its end. Personality. Destruction's personality is perhaps the most complex part about the character, for that, he is also considered one of the more "human" characters in the tale, his personality considerably shifting as he ages, and as a result of experiences he goes through. Asriel starts off with a pretty low to the ground personality, despite being a prince. Enthusiastic, yet not constantly in your face. Encouraging, despite his own issues, but with a few anger issues, even in youth. A playful young goat, but who was able to act serious if required, trying to be a suitable prince for the underground. However as stated by Chara, often ended up crying at small reasons or whatnot, but tried to change that aspect about himself. Always chasing for a way to make everyone satisfied with his decisions, Asriel was a child who was pressured by none but himself, yet found enough determination to still stand on his feet. His personality started changing after he had found his way to defeat his timeline's Frisk, in turn starting a continuum shift. His Chara was PROGRAMMED to die, but Asriel refused to allow that to be the end of his best friend, thus as a consquence to that, ended up resetting his timeline more times than he could remember, being forced to live through his life more times than he could count. This led the youngling to face depression issues, seeing that nothing he did mattered, he became somewhat nihilistic, but tried to mask off this behavior with a false state of happiness. His anger issues increased due to that, and more often than not, he went on temper tantrums, losing complete control over what little mental stability he had, but the only one to notice, then comform him was his Chara. Following the ambush by the humans, as well as the the destruction of his own timeline, Asriel learns from Gaster that the only way for him to gain his timeline once more would be by completely ceasing the flow of existence, ending the world itself. Asriel, despite being disgusted by the idea, figured he would have to begin his plans of destruction, so his personality is altered to match his goals. From this point on, God of Destruction's personality is defined by arcs, in which he behaves differently according to each. Phase 1: Calamity Trigger. In his adult form, Asriel is calm, collected, nonchalant ,and nihilistic. There is a layer of softness to him, despite it being very hard to reach due to him being not that easily acessible. But, beneath the seemingly stoic behavior, there is a boiling, explosive rage imbuted to the goat. He hates being bound to Megalith, and uses that hatred to fulfill his destructive tendencies. Much like Hyperdeath, he still looks down on others, but instead of displaying a playful yet mocking attitude, he reminds them of their failures and how much of a waste they are within their universe, although he spares his parents, Chara, and Papyrus from that demeanor. Although mostly acting prideful, Asriel thoroughly despises the meaning of his existence. A being who was brought from his own disgrace to wipe away others' happiness as a mean to bring a better fate to all. Much of his hatred is for himself, as he often sees himself as faulty for not being able to save anything or anyone, furthermore resorting to kill everything for good. He is also remorseful, as when he's alone, tending to cry by himself, remembering the fact that he's had to kill everyone he's once loved more than once, and that this torment will never be put to an end unless he brings more pain. He is generally very formal, using words that are usually strange to comprehend unless you are used to them. However, it's a prideous kinda formal, as if he was basically exclaiming his own superiority via words, aside from demonstraing raw jadedness about others' existence from time to time. However, if he is comfortable with your presence, he is just very polite, and stoic, tending to avoid his typical phrases that include subjugating words into his own riddles. He doesn't see the need to be as cocky as Flowey or Hyperdeath would, mostly for the already established fact that he does not enjoy his own function. As a child, his demeanor doesn't stray far away from his original form, but he's more easily approachable, despite still being "mean." His feelings aren't amplified because of his souls, so he is in an alright state of mind. That does not mean he still isn't angry, as most of what Destruction felt was a result of child Asriel's internal pain. This personality is a result of Asriel attempting to toughen up. He doesn't want friends because he feels like he'll end up being the death of all of them. ( which ends up being the case, in most scenarios.) The only way he can find to seclude himself from entering any bonds, is by being the most unfriendly person he can be. Phase 2: Truth & Reconciliation. All of Asriel's powers were taken from him, but he somehow managed to survive his execution. Destruction's Chara, entitled " Indra" returned to the world of the living, but is constantly being chased by demonic presences who aim to completely erase her essence for escaping the Underworld, Fate also seems to have interest in their end. Asriel ends up tasking himself with keeping Chara safe, despite not having anything to fight with, other than a divine blade, as well as his fists. He initially doesn't want to get emotionally invested to Indra due to the fact that he sees himself as not fit to have anything good, but they're more than capable of breaking that mindset due to how well they knew the Dreemurr, they're pretty quick to become best friends, once again. With time, Indra teaches Destruction that everyone commits mistakes, even the greatest of people. Indra basically teaches Asriel to love himself, they teach him to feel empathy. That is reflected on his personality. This God of Destruction is way more philosphical, but due to constant exposition to Indra's way of communicating, he is way less formal. Asriel is slightly more playful because of Indra and more humble due to the fact he can no longer rely on his powers, but of course, still a bit grumpy. Asriel helps others on his own will, along with Indra. His all black armor along with his attitude caused him to be seen not as an Angel of Death, but a Knight of Cinders. Asriel in a way is way more "humanized." He feels fear, happiness, surprise, impatience, and many other sentiments he never had access to before. This is essentialy a "reborn" Destruction, who's more patient, friendly, and less harsh on himself, and others. He learns that the world is not his worst enemy, but a valuable friend. This attitude also led him to end up as the Commander of "Aria", which used to be the band of mercenaries lead by none other than Indra, who gave everyone the hope to move through obstacles. His personality is the same in both forms. Asriel begins to return to who he previously was. ' Phase 3: " H A K A I S H I N " .' Asriel goes on a deep level of depression, finding himself crying at the mere thought of his deceased sibling, and could not believe he lost the most important person in his life. The loss of Indra was the equivalent of the loss of any emotional balance he had. All his empathy, love, happiness, and peace. Instead, all that was left was wrath and sadness. When Asriel reclaimed his armor, those feelings that resided within him amplified. He could not think about the world as anything that wasn't the murderer of Indra, which led him to be a slave to his own wrath. He HATED this world that took everything from him, hence he REQUIRED to slaughter it. Asriel then found the only way he couldn't feel miserable was by destroying, and so he did. In his mind, he is killing the ones who killed his best friend, hence why he often finds himself smiling at others' suffering. Asriel's only emotional vulnerability comes from when thinking about his own Chara, and he still cries when doing so, which is why he hates coming across any Charas or Asriels. But in summary, this Asriel is sadistic, ruthless and easily irritable. He doesn't need an excuse to destroy the world, he does it out of sheer pleasure. Asriel being corrupted by his own anger rendered him unable to see the world by its true colors, and instead he sees everything as black flames, waiting to be put down. He doesn't believe in hopes or dreams, only in his desire to crush. Asriel is unable to see the light, or a savior to the multiverse, so he often finds himself asking; "Where's your god?" whilst torturing his victims. Destruction cannot be saved. The one who is able to fully unlimit Asriel is Fate, as he is the one who murdered Indra. He is very primal, and even uses his horns and TEETH to attack people. a force to be reckoned with. a beast by description. Deep inside him, there is a fraction of the old Asriel, but that is yet to be found. He is way more wrathful, and is quick to snap at anyone who even DARES to begin to communicate with him. His stoic personality is stronger than it has ever been before. Accurately putting it, he hates EVERYTHING and EVERYONE. There is no laughter, taunting, or witty comment from Asriel, only a calm rage and undying hatred for everything his "brother", Creation, has built. To this end, he is very confident in his abilities and status. He shows no mercy or tolerance for anything or anyone. Asriel is, overall, A tyrant who realizes cruel and outrageous acts. In his young form, Asriel is known for his air of austerity, he is a gruff, cynical monster holding an overall bleak outlook on life. This is a consequence of having endured waves of suffering and numerous betrayals since his youth, with nearly all highlights of his life having, in time, become lows. He is more silent, more rude, and overall more negative than he once was, but he can crack a few jokes once in a while. In this state, Asriel's feelings aren't amplified, so he won't try to murder everything at sight. He instead just comes up as calm, and philosophical, specially after you get to know him. In that form, he still acknowledges all hope is lost, but he's more sad than angry about it. He refuses to discuss his past, but is overall a good listener. Asriel can also come off as lazy, half-hearted and unfriendly, but a few of his action can prove he is not as heartless as he makes himself to be. However, anything that triggers his PTSD will not be taken lightly, as Asriel can go in a blind rage at any given second. He also has a bit of his cockiness left from his previous phase, but it's very shallow. ''Powers and Abilities. Asriel's powers are also divided between phases, so we'll go through those respectively. In his first phase, Asriel's powers consist of: ''-' Seal: Release'' ' ( Asriel's "Unlimited Mode." He gains access to the rest of his skills and a bit more damage, at the cost of his immortality. ) '''- Sundering: Blades of CHAOS.'' ( Basic attacks consisting of the use of his signature dual scimitars. ) '''- Scattering: Corrupted Flames. ( Asriel's signature black flames. After his execution, the fire behaves like strokes of paint at will. ) '- Severing: Phantasm Comet.' ( Asriel's comets. He tends to summon it via attacks that connect to the air, rather than the opponents. Prefearbly at longer ranges. ) ' [ Seal: Release Excluives.]' Blazing: Coliding Starfall. ( Asriel pulls the victim towards the center of the stage with magic, enters a spacial crack above him, and a rain of stars is then brought down at the human. The stars then join up at the center, creating one massive star, which later explodes out of growth. ) '- Raging: Phantasm Buster.' ( Eight Chaos Busters appear behind Asriel, but they're limited to firing their lazers. He can choose to either fire them all at once, or fire them individually. ) '- Lightning: Burning Calamity'. ( Asriel has full control of his electricity, he can make the lightning bolts come crashing down, he can summon one big lightning out of his finger, or he can infuse physical attacks with shocks. ) '- Roar of the Fallen Angel: Redemption.' ( Asriel mixes together two of his techniques. First, he opens his mouth, creating a vortex that attempt to draw the human's soul to himself, alongside a few diamonds that deal damage on contact, and then arches his body forwards, blasting out a rainbow colored beam that is reminiscent of the one used by Asriel's final form, but via his mouth. ) Powers present in his second phase: None. Asriel has absolutely no powers in this form, as his will to protect Indra was stronger than any wrath he could lash out, though he was still able to use his black flames if away from them. Though, he has access to the godslayer weapon: Blade of Judgement in that form. In his child form, he had access to his Chaos Saber and manipulating his fire. Powers present in his third phase: Impossibly, Despite not having many powers, this version of Asriel is the strongest he's ever been, even in comparison to both Angel of Death and God of Hyperdeath. Asriel posseses no imortality, nothing but the power of his black flames, which he learned to fully control to his advantage, making him much of an unstoppable force, and the Blade of Judgement, which is his reliable weapon and slayer of gods. The junction of both these powers make Asriel a force to be reckoned with, even being regarded as one of the strongest Asriels within the multiverse of Undertale. His ability to translate hatred into power has easily made him tower over others, like that, he made his hell-ish suffering into a flourishing heaven for himself. But, in spite of having multiple destructive toys, Asriel's favorite weapon is none other than his fists. In his True form, Asriel doesn't really enjoy using his powers that much, instead being a rapid, and effective swordsman who uses the two of his chaos sabers to their true maximum potential. Asriel is speedy, possesing many versatile tricks with the sabers, but does not do much damage. However, in the world of Undertale, Speed is more important than damage outcome. He can also use his magic, but only if he really needs it. His obvious weakspot is that he doesn't have an eye, so basically staying to the left can completely disrupt any of his battle tactics. However, Asriel is not as prideous as he may seem, and has evasion tactics if something doesn't go according to plan. ''Weapons and Equipments.'' Asriel has a considerable arsenal of weapons, each being earned as he progressed through his own quests whether those being out of vengeance, or not. His war against the world doesn't allow him to rely on his transformation, only. The weapons he carries are: '''The Blade of Judgement: '''The blade of judgement was a blade drawn by Fate, and has been a decisive weapon ever since its creation. He found that a lot more people had the goal of Destroying multiple timelines of his own, many of those being gods, which he could not harm by any means. The idea was then to create something that had enough power to slay those gods, and the result of that was the godslayer. Its main goal was being able to slice through anything, Ghost or entity, as a weapon able to slash through time-space itself. However, when Fate decided to get rid of the god for good, all of Asriel's souls broke, but he himself was able to stay alive. He didn't expect the god's wrath to turn into determination, which in change ended up in Asriel's upperhand. What the Skeleton did instead was sending him into another universe, and much to his dismay since then Asriel has kept the holy blade. He uses it to slay gods, open portals and slice down projectiles. However, the blade isn't an one hit K.O, and most of its ultility comes from the one wielding it. The blade is as tall as Asriel ( If not a bit taller), constantly glows and white, and has multiple engravings drawn into it. Only his God of Destruction form can wield it. '''Megalith: '''The gateway to the boss monster's most powerful transformation, Megalith is somewhat of a last resort. The armor is entirely black, but with a few silver details, and claws at that same color. Megalith's main use is translating rage into power, amplifying Asriel's negative emotions, which leads him to go berserk. His speaking pattern changes, representing the true, collected wrath contained inside of him. Asriel shows no signs of omnipotency in that form, but that does not mean he is not overwhelmingly powerful, or intelligent. He only seems to care about Destruction and Freedom in that form, which often leads him to simply slaughter anything that stands in his path. As stated before, Megalith does not give him many powers, but his physical prowess and speed increase drastically. He is able to take on almost anything, or anyone, specially with the aid of the Blade of Judgement. Asriel only uses this if he's really angry, or if he really needs it. Most times he goes on timeline rampages, he is using it. Its major downside is that he has to summon, and wait for his transformation to occur, otherwise it can simply just be cancelled out. Another positive of the armor is that it can cause him to feel no pain, but does not necessarily means he doesn't get hurt. That is both a positive and a negative. '''The Chaos Sabers: '''Iconic scimitar blades, now more suited to resemble actual scimitars. Reduced in size and width for more versatility and lightness. Dual white blades which Asriel has mastered most techniques for. One of the main weapons in his arsenal, the twin weapons have been reinforced with what was left of Indra's weapon, being a constant reminder of his failure as a commander, but often drifting him to be drift forwards by vengeance. Mainly used in his normal form. '''Cosmic Arm: '''The replacement for Asriel's arm, which he currently covers with bandages. Mainly used as a shield, the arm has the capability of denying damage, as it's not part of Asriel's arm, just a "prosthetic". It has the density and endurance of metal, and behaves like such. Asriel can use his arm bandages to pull his enemies in, and even to use one of his chaos sabers at long range, almost like a chained blade. Only usable in normal form. '''Miniature Bombs: '''Those are small bombs carried with Asriel via a small pouch attached to the back of his waist. Those are mostly used to stun and slow down his enemies, in order to deliver easy damage or to run off, when in severe disadvantages. Mainly used in normal form. __FORCETOC__